A Saiyan At Heart
by maria-rita-the-saiyan
Summary: Okay. I'm not so good at making titles up.. you have to read Next Generation to understand this! Thanks!


A SAIYAN AT HEART  
  
BY: MARIA MELI  
  
WHEN YOU THOUGHT IT WAS ALL OVER IT WASN'T. THE PIT OF THE OTHER WORLD HAS BEEN OPENED. AARON IS BACK AND ATTACKING. ONLY A SAIYAN AT HEART CAN STOP HIM FOR GOOD THIS TIME.  
  
A Saiyan Steps Up.  
  
After two years of no fighting the scouts meet at Amy's house. It was Amy's mother who was at the door. "We were going to visit Amy." said Serena. "Follow me." said Amy's mother. She lead them into a room. She told them to be very quite. They went inside. Amy was sitting and praying. Looking at a picture of Greg and Maria. "I lost hope." Amy thought. "Amy, honey, there are a few friends here to see you." said her mother. Amy turned around. "Hi guys. What brings you here?'' asked Amy. Lita took a step closer. "We are going to the mall. Want to come?" "Sure. I'll be ready in a sec." said Amy walking to her room.  
  
A few hours later they were at the mall all carrying bags. Mya spotted a shop. "Look. It's an all saiyan shop." she said. "Let's see what they sell." said Cassie. "Wouldn't it be cool to train like a saiyan?" Lily said to her mother. They walked into the shop.  
  
Everything was 10 times heavryer. Then the tv was opened. "CALLING ALL SAIYANS! THE OTHER WORLD PIT OF DOOM HAS BEEN OPENED ONCE MORE! THE Z FIGHTERS ARE NOWHERE TO BE FOUND! WE NEED A SAIYAN WHO BELIEVES IN THEMSELF. THIS IS REPORTER ALEX. OVER AND OUT." said the reporter.  
  
"Shoud we check this out?" asked Tresta. They nodded. And hurried out of the mall and jumpped into the car.  
  
Imara hit the breaks really hard. So did the other girls's car. People were running across the street. The girls got out of there cars. They transhformed. They ran to see what in the world was going on. "Stop right there!" yelled Sailor Moon. The monster like human looked at her. "Who are you?" he said in a very cold vocie. "I am Sailor Moon! We will destory you in the name of the moon!" yelled Sailor Moon. "Mercury Bubble......Blast!" said Mercury sending bubbles at the guy. "Are you trying to tickle me?" said the monster. "Neptune water gun!" yelled Neptune sending water at the creep. "Mars fire surround." yelled Mars trapping the monster "Uranus World Shaking!" said Sailor Uranus attacking the guy. "Really, you can't even touch me. Nothing will destory the followers of Aaron!" said the monster taking off. "Aaron......Aaron....... I heard this name before." said Sailor Urnaus. "Aaron, Leader of the Pit of Doom in the Other World! No Duh. He is back!" said Sailor Mars.  
  
A week has passed since the attack of the follower of Aaron. Lita was baking cookies with Lily when the news came on. "Today in the saiyan world a saiyan has been brought back to life thanks to the dragon balls. That lucky saiyan might be trying to make up the lost time of her train trainning. Now here is Ben with the weather." said the reporter. Lita put the last gingerbeard man into the oven. "Maybe we shoud get Amy to wish Maria back. We have to wait a year." said Lily. "How do you now about the dragon balls?" asked Lita. "In history. Our teacher was taking about them." said Lily. The phone started to ring. "Hello, this is Lita...... Hi Ray...... Another attck?..... We'll be there. Bye." Lita hung up. Lily had already transhformed. "You're fast." said Lita.  
  
"Nice to see you scouts again. I am Butch. So you really think you can destory Lord Aaron?" said Butch. "You bet we are!" said Sailor Mini Mars. "In your dreams!" yelled Butch sending a energy blast at the scouts. "Uranus world shaking!" said Sailor Uranus sending a earthquake at Butch. Butch threw it like a ball. Out of nowhere a beam shot at Butch. "What's the big idea!" yellled Butch. "You shall not hurt the sailor scouts when I'm around!" said a vocie. The scout turned around and looked into the darkness. "You can't stop me!" said Butch. The vocie said," I shall stop you." Then the person of the vocie step into the light. It was............"MARIA!" cryed Sailor Mercury. "Maria, we meet again. You may have beat me at the fight in the other world but, not this time!" said Butch sending a blast at her. Maria cupped her hands," KAMEHAMEHA!" yelled Maria sending her beam at the creep. It hit Butch and he fell to his deadth. The scouts had turned back to normal. Maria was so happy she couldn't feel her legs but, so how she ran to her mother. Amy reached out for her. She hugged her daughter. "Maria I missed you." said Amy. "You have no idea how much I missed you." said Maria.  
  
Birthday Blues  
  
A few days has past senice Maria came home when I reached her birthday. Amy was on the phone with Lita. "Lita, I need you to make a cake for Maria's Birthday Party at Ray's...Thanks, see you." said Amy hanging up the phone. Amy went into her mother's room. After a few mins Amy and her mother came out of the room. "We are going out for a few hours. You're going to stay with Imara, Michele, Tresta, and Hotaru." said Amy to Maria. "Why?" asked Maria. "We have to go to work. They need back up." Amy lied. Maria got up and went in the car.  
  
They finally got to Imara's place. "What's up?" said Imara. "The sky." said Maria walking in. "What's wrong with her?" asked Michele. "We think she misses Greg. I mean she has been trainning with him for two years." said Amy. "She has been laying in the grass in the backyard for hours this morning." said Amy's mother. "That awful." said Hotaru from the hall. "We will be back in a few hours." said Amy. "See you." said Michele shutting the door.  
  
Maria was in the living room sitting and doing nothing. Imara came into the room. "Want to go outside?" asked Imara. Maria looked up. She nodded. Maria got up and walked out the backdoor. Michele watched her. "If only Greg were here." she said.  
  
Maria walked around and found a little hill and layed there. "Father, nobody had remembered that today is my birthday, nobody. I know that you remember. Those two parties you threw me in the other world was to remember." said Maria. Then a kickball rolled down the hill. Sabrina came down the hill. "Maria, do you want to play?" she asked. "No. Not really." said Maria. Sabrina kicked the ball up the hill when there was a big blast. "Sabrina! There at it again!" yelled Alexis. Sabrina looked at Maria. Maria got up and followed Sabrina.  
  
When they got up the hill Imara told Maria," Go to Ray's! Tell the others." said Imara. She went in the car. "Let's go. I hope I remember where Amanda lives." said Maria and she flew to Ray's.  
  
At Ray's Imara parked the car. "Hurry, Maria will be here soon." said Hotaru. After they went into the house Maria landed. She ran up the stairs. She went inside the room. It was dark in the room. Then the lights went on. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARIA!!!" yelled the girls. Maria couldn't move. It was 2 in the morning before they stopped to party.  
  
When Maria went to bed she told her father," This party is one to remember!"  
  
  
  
A New Boy : Friend or Foe?  
  
  
  
Maria was walking to school with Amanda and Lily. "Maria, that was a great party." said Lily. Maria smiled. "Guys, don't look now but, there is a cute guy behind us." said Amanda. Maria dropped her pen. She turned around and picked it up. She saw a little bit of the guy and he disappered. "Funny." said Maria. Lily and Amanda were watching. "Come on. We have to get to school." said Amanda. Lily started to walk. Maria turned around one more time. Thinking,"Who was he?".  
  
"Maria, will you please answer this problem?" said Mrs. Schiffner, Maria's teacher. Maria looked at the board. "The answer is 1255.90" Maria told the teacher. She was right. Maria went back to thinking. "Before we start our math test we have a new classmate. His name is Ben Perea. He is from America. Ben, you may enter." said Mrs. Schiffner. Maria looked up. It was the same boy from this morning!  
  
After school Maria was walking home with Lily and Amanda. "Guys, this morning we got a new kid. It was the boy from this morning!" said Maria. Lily and Amanda stopped dead. "Noway!" said Lily. "What's his name?" asked Amanda. "His name is Ben Perea and he is from America." said Maria. "Where is Whiter Road?'' said a vocie. They turned around. I was Ben. "Whiter Road is the next street. We'll show you." said Amanda. "Thanks." said Ben.  
  
Maria and Ben were walking side by side. Maria was taking to her father. " Father, I think I am in love." She started to blush. "This is my house." said Ben. Maria looked at his house. His father was at the door. "Son, in the trainning room. You are a saiyan and must train as one." he said. "Dad, not infront.." before Ben could finish Maria said," You're a saiyan? So am I!" said Maria. Ben was shocked. "Well, well, well, Maria, daughter of Greg." said Ben's father. "YOU were Greg's daughter? He was the strongest saiyan ever, until he you know." said Ben. "I know what you meen. I died when I was 12. I was trainning in the other world with him. I was wished back by the dragon balls. " said Maria. "You are problemly even stronger then Super Saiyan Greg." said Ben. Maria laught. "We have to go." said Lily. They started to walk. "Come train with us any day!" yelled Ben's father.  
  
On the other world Greg was listening to Maria's letter. "She is inlove." said King Kia. "Yeah." said Greg. "You were a great saiyan in your time and you were killed by the Negaverse follwer. You could of destoryed that follwer with a fireball. You had everything. A wonderful wife, a great daughter. And you lost it all the night you died." said King Kia. "I know. I got to see them both." said Greg.  
  
The Story of Super Saiyan Greg  
  
Maria went to Ben's house the next day. "Mr. Perea, do you know the story of my father?" asked Maria. "Know it. He was like a brother to me. I was at your mother's side when he died. Helpped her through the tough times." said Mr. Perea. Ben gave Maria a soda. "Can you tell it to us." said Maria opening her can. They all sat down. "It all started when.".....  
  
Story  
  
Greg was at the big city with his older cousin. "Know Greg, the key of becoming a true saiyan is only use your powers when needed to." said Flick. "Right." said Greg. They flew to the training grounds.  
  
Greg was climbing trees when," Well, well, well, It's Flick." said a person. "What do you want from me, Aaron lord of the Pit of Doom?" said Flick. "I told you too never call me that!" yelled Aaron punching Flick. Flick hit a tree. He got up. "What do you want?" asked Flick. "You are the strongest saiyan. I won't let that happen. I am the strongest. Boys, hold him." said Aaron. The other guys held him up. "Long live the saiyan." said Aaron sending a beam at Flick's heart. They all left.  
  
When Greg was back he went to Flick. "Flick! No! Filck! Please. NO!" yelled Greg. His eyes were turning green. His hair was going gold. "AARON!"he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
End of Story  
  
"He went after Aaron and send him back to the Pit and fell in love with Amy and they had you." said Mr. Perea. "And now Aaron is back and trying to take over the world." said Maria. "HE's back?" said Ben. Maria nodded.  
  
The Saiyan in You  
  
A week has past sence Maria knew how her father became a super saiyan and she has been training to become one herself. Maria was bluiding up her speed, attacks and dogding. Amy was really worried and looked up at how much can a saiyan train for.  
  
"Kamehameha!" yelled Maria sending her beam at soda cans. "Father, how did you do it? I have been training for hours and I still can't become a super saiyan." Then she heard a vocie. "Maria." it said. She knew this voice very well. "Father, how?" said Maria. "King Kai is letting me talk to you. Becoming a super saiyan is not a will. I became one because someone killed the person I loved. Rememder who you love and who are not with you anymore." said Greg and his vocie was gone.  
  
"Remember who you loved and who are not with you anymore." said Maria. She was in bed thinking about what her father said. "What does that mean?" thought Maria.  
  
Amy was outside Maria's Bedroom. The girls came over to visit. "Amy." said Ray. Amy looked away from Maria. "Amy, what's wrong?'' asked Ray. "Maria has begun to train so fast. I don't know if that's normal." said Amy. Ray led her back to the living room.  
  
The next morning Maria and Ben walked to school. "So, you were training all day yesterday?" asked Ben. "Yeah." said Maria. Ben started to laugh. "What's so funny?" said Maria. "Nothing." said Ben. Then the bell rang. They started to run and finally flew the rest of the way.  
  
After school Ben, Amanda, Lily, and Maria stopped by Burger King for lunch. "Ben, look. It's one of the followers." said Maria. "Wait til tonight, when they close. That why nobody will get hurt." said Ben. Maria nodded.  
  
Maria flew the rest of the way home. She almost broke down the door. "MOM!" yelled Maria throwing her backpack on the floor. Amy came into the room. "What's wrong?" she asked. " One of the follwers works at Burger King! Ben said that we go over there before they close and attack him." said Maria. Amy grabbed the phone and called the girls. "Maria, Imara's phone is busy. One of them is using it. Can you fly over there and tell them?" asked Amy. Maria nodded and flew out.  
  
At Imara's Alexis was on the phone. There was a knock on the door. "Hold on, will someone get the door?" Alexis yelled. Michele came into the hall. She opened the door. "Maria what are you doing here?" she asked. "Follwer...Ben......BurgerKing......Close." said Maria. She was out of breath. She was seen flying. So she ran all the way. "Come in and rest so you can talk." said Hotaru. Maria came in. She ran into Mya. "What happen to you?" she asked. "You try running 20 miles!" Maria snapped. Mya looked at Michele.  
  
"So that's the story." said Tersta. "I told you to hang up." said Imara pushing Alexis. Maria got up. "Do you have to go?" asked Sabrina. "Yeah, I have some homework I want to get out the way." said Maria walking out the door. She flew off.  
  
The girls were at BurgerKing at 9:00 pm. Ben was there with Maria. "Let's let Maria and Ben fight first. They are much stronge then we'll ever be." said Sailor Moon. The follwer came out. "Welcome scouts. I can feel your power level." said the guy. Maria and Ben jumped out of the hiding place. "Two saiyans. What a treat. I love to kill saiyans!" he said. He hit Maria and she went flying into the wall. Ben was next. Then Maria got what her father had told her. She got up. She closed her eyes, got her power together and pictured her father being killed by the Negaverse Flower. She felt that she was hit by lightning. Her hair was sticking up. Her eyes were chaning color. They went from blue to green. She opened her eyes and found open Ben looked like his heart stopped. She did it! She final became a super saiyan!  
  
"WOW! This is wonderful! My daughter is a super saiyan just like Greg." said Sailor Mercury. The scouts were shocked like they were hit by the same bolt that hit Maria.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU BE A SUPER SAIYAN!?!?!" yelled the creep. Maria cupped her hands."KAMEHAMEHA!" She sent her powerful beam at him that he went beyond the grave!  
  
On the other world. "I can't believe she did it! Well of couse, like father, like daughter. She is so strong!" said King Kai. He was talking his head off. "Well done, Maria. you found the saiyan in you." said Greg.  
  
  
  
The Return of the Super Strong Saiyan  
  
A few weeks has passed senice Maria had became a super saiyan. Maria was doing her work now. It was like she forgot how to train! One day the girls came over for lunch and Maria was reading her book, Harry Potter. Then, there was a vocie that filled the room. It was Greg. "Greg, how can."said Amy. "Hi, Amy. It's great to hear your vocie." said Greg. "Greg, where are you?" asked Lita. "I am in the other world. Hey, Maria! Great to hear your a SuperSaiyan."said Greg. "Dad, really, what's up?" asked Maria. "Well, Buba looked up something for me, I get one wish!" he said. "So" said Imara. "I am going to wish I could be alive! I coming back! FOREVER!" said Greg. "ALRIGHT!" they all yelled. "See you guys soon!'' said Greg and his vocie was gone. Maria put her homework away. "I can't believe it. My father is coming back for good." she said. " Maria, time to eat." yelled Amy. Maria ran out of her room.  
  
Maria was so happy that she didn't notice what she was eating! "I can't believe it. Of all the wonderful things Greg did, this is the best." said Serean. The girls nodded. "You know his change." said Maria. "What so you mean?" asked Amy. "He is a little bit taller and his hair is pass his shoulders, and he is alot stronger then me." said Maria walking away from the table. Then, the phone rang. Maria picked it up. "Maria here........We're on our way." she hang up. "The followers! They are attacking at the park!" Maria said and everyone was out the door.  
  
They found Ben and he lead them to the followers. There were 11 of them in all. "Maria, can you become a super saiyan again?" asked Ben. "I don't know. I feel really tired went I go back to normal. " said Maria. "Then wwe have to defeat them the normal way." said Sailor Mini Mars. They jumped out of the bush. " How dare you hurt these people!" yelled Sailor Mars. The followers turned around. "Let's get them." yelled one. They ran to the scouts getting ready to use there blast. They were all sacred. "KAMEHAMEHA!" a bean shot the followers. Everyone was looking at Maria. "It wasn't me." she said. "How dare you try to hurt them." said a vocie that they all knew. "GREG!" they all yelled. For sure it was him. "Father!" yelled Maria jumpping up to hugged him. "Maria, I'm going to need your help. Super Saiyan." said Greg turned into a Super Saiyan. Maria also did it. "Let's kick some butt." said Maria. 5 of them fought Maria and 5 of them fought Greg. Maria was moving for one to another. Greg was taking them all on one. All ten of them were down. The Super Saiyans turned to the last one. He backed away. "You may defeat me but, you will never destory Aaron." he said. "Tell Aaron that the Super Strong Saiyan is back in action." said Greg letting the guy go.  
  
Maria was looking at him. "Father, why did you let him go?" she asked. "It's about time Aaron knew that he can be killed again." said Greg. Mercury came closer to Greg. "Greg, I missed you." she said. "Amy, I will always be with you, dead or alive."said Greg. "How very touching." said a vocie. Greg and the rest turned around. "AARON!" yelled Greg. "It's nice to see you again, Greg." said Aaron. " What do you want?" asked Sailor Mini Jupiter. "I will give you 10 days to live. There will be a fight. Train hard. Remember 10 days. Greg, you know where." said Aaron has he disappered.  
  
Z Fights Come Together  
  
As soon as Greg came home after the fight he pulled out the saiyan phone book and called his mother and father, Bulma and Vegeta. He told them about Aaron and told them to tell the sons and everyone who could help.  
  
Well, Maria went back to trainning but, this time she had a trainning buddy. Greg told the scouts not to fight. They told him they won't. As soon has you know it, ten days has passed.  
  
"Be careful you two. Won't you?" said Amy. They nodded and flew off. Maria wanted to get there. "Slow down. We have the time." said Greg.  
  
Maria looked ahead. "Dad, who are dose 6 people flying?" asked Maria. "Our saiyan family." said Greg. He flew forward. "Bro!" yelled Greg. Trunks turned around. "Father, look! It's Greg." he said. All the guys stopped and looked at Greg. "Wuz up, guys?" Greg said. "Nice to see you again." said Vegeta. Goku flew other to Maria. "So this is Maria?" he said. "Yep. My kid." said Greg. Maria flew over to Greg. "Maria meet your cousins, Goku, Gohan, and Goten. Your grandfather, Vegeta, your unlce, Trunks, and a friend from another world, Piccolo. "said Greg. Maria finally learned all the names.  
  
The Big Battle  
  
After ten mins they were there. Aaron was waiting for them. " What took you?'' asked Aaron. "Let's begin. I will go first." said Greg. He stepped into the ring. Greg became a Super Saiyan. Aaron had aleady sent a blast at him. "KAMEHAMEHA!" yelled Greg sending his blast at Aaron. Greg came from the right and punched Aaron in the face and kicked him at the chest. Aaron hit Greg and he went into the ground about ten feet. After a half hour of punching and kicking Greg gave up.  
  
"You were doing a great jod. Why did you stop?" said Goku. "There is someone stronger then me here. Maria, you're up next." said Greg looking at his daughter. Maria just walked up to the ring. She turned into a super saiyan. She flew and hit Aaron in the head. Aaron returned that with a kick. Maria cupped her hands and "KAMEHAMEHA!" she sended her blast at Aaron. Aaron did the samething. "KAMEHAMEHA" But, his beam was right at her face and turned at went to Greg. Greg wasn't looking and the beam hit him in the chest. It killed him. "DAD!" yelled Maira. She was really mad. "Sprit Bomb!" she yelled and the blast was bigger them Aaron. It hit him, or did it. Someone punched Maria from the behind. She turned around and Aaron was missing one arm. "Like father, like daughter." he said. Maria hit him to the ground. "KAMEHAMEHA!" she put all her energy in the blast. "Why you little...." Aaron said his last words.  
  
Trunks came close to her. "Maria.'' he said. Maria had tears in her eyes. She flew home. "Father, you were here for 11 days." said Maria.  
  
Maria land in her backyard. All the scouts were there. Maria ran to her mother. " Mom. Dad died. He was blasted. And, and, and.." Maria went into tears. Amy was shocked. She hugged her daughter. "It's alright." she said.  
  
On the other world. "Greg, I though I would see you again." said King Kai. "I know." said Greg. "Aaron has found his way to this world." said King Kai.  
  
  
  
The End Or was it? 


End file.
